Chores
by xxSatanicaxx
Summary: One shot/ Chad is over at his girlfriends aunts house, then decides to do some "chores" in the middle of the night? Chad is VERY SLIGHLY OOC,A BARELY NOTICABLE. ChadXOC. Please review, for I am hungry. This is my first real lemon. Please head the rating


So Ive decided to bite the bullet in creating a Chad/OC one shot ... thats right, the gentle giant gets the girl :P  
Thanks to a friend of mine who gave me the idea, and for her love for Chad aswell as her character (Pic of her character on diviant art, ask me for the link in a reiview/pm) as he is not a popular character with the ladies in lemons.. for some reason Ichigo seems to be a popular pairing :S But yaoi kicks ass anyway, so this is my STRAIGHT lemon :P

Disclaimer : I do not own Chad, nor do I own Scooby Doo or Atreyu ( not the band ) Midori

Pairing : Chad/OC

Rating : NC17- Warning, lime/lemon, if you cant handle the heat, get off the heater :P

Other Character : Atreyu Midori

Chores

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming over Chad, I really appreciate it. This little guy is a hand full " Midori pointed to the now sleeping boy, in the dark blue walled room, as she closed the squeeking door with ease, as if she had done this a million times before.

"Well thank you for having me, Midori. " Chad was always a man of few words, but it was always appreciated when he spoke.

"Yeah, poor guy is all tuckered out from earlier, before you came over. I love babysitting my little cousin, and the feeling I get in knowing that one day I'll have a son or daughter just like him." Midori flopped down on the living room couch, Chad sitting right beside her.

"Well, what did you do today to make him tired?" Chad asked with mild interest, as Midori flipped through the channels like it was a speed competition, then paused to answer his quesiton.

"Well for starters I taught him how to ride his bike today! Even if he still uses the training wheels..." Midori eyed Chad, who gave a curt nod for her to continue.

"Then we came in and he wanted to draw, so... me being so moronic at times, gave an 8 year old a black marker, and he drew... all over the walls...and other places" Chad's usual facade seemed to have given a slight tweak as he looked at his girlfriend again.

"What do you mean, other places?" Chad asked, looking around to see if the answer was as obvious as he had first assumed it would be.

"Well, I somehow managed to fall asleep while we were watching the Scooby Doo movie, and he grabbed that marker..."Midori trailed off, a red hue creeping over her cheek bones.

"Hey, Hellsing is on" Midori broke eye contact to see that her favorite program was on, as she watched out of the corner of her eye, as Chad got up to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Midori asked, getting up aswell.

"Im going to change into my pjs, might as well get comfortable if your aunt isnt coming back from her business trip until tomorrow morning." Chad walked out of the living room, down the hallway and made his way toward a random bedroom, as Midori creeped along behind him, pretending she was a Ninja, she silently and stealthy moved around obsticles like the coat rack and shoes toward the room he had gone to.

Chad then walked out of the room, clothes in hand, toward the bathroom.

"Dont be long, I gotta go in there to ya know" Midori playfully punched his arm, and just like the Chad she'd come to love over the course of their relationship, he pretended it hurt as he rounded the corner toward the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Time came and time went, and it seemed as though it was taking forever for him to change, though it had only been about fourty seconds, Midori really needed to use the bathroom, and she felt like he was taking a decade just to take off his wholly socks.

Midori was getting impatient quickly, so she announced as she walked in through the door of the bathroom that she was coming in. The sight she saw had made her jaw meet laminate flooring.

There was Chad, her Chad, no shirt, and simple red plaid pajama bottoms, he was still holding a shirt over his head, about to pull it over his shoulders when Midori lost herself, and flung her body at him.

Chad blushed intensly at the woman about a foot below him, her face nuzzled into his hardened pecks.

"Umm, Midori..." Chad stumbled over his words and quickly gave up trying to think, as Midori leaned up on tippy toes to plant a gentle yet eager kiss on his lips. He had not expected this, though every fiber of his being was telling him that he loved the feeling, so he kissed her back, just as gently.

"Yes, Chad?" Midori asked through clenched lips.

"Is this really the most appropriate time and place? Were in a bathroom for starters, and right across the hall is a sleeping eight year old and.. " Chad lost his train of thought when he caught a look down her V necked t shirt.

"Umm Midori, what is that ?" Chad pointed to the little opening at her shirt, and started to blush so hard a tomato would be jealous.

"Well, you see.. uh.. remember earlier when I told you about the marker thing?" Chad nodded and she took that as the cue to continue with her embarassment, then she got a little bold.

"Well, take a look for yourself." Midori began to take off the bothersom shirt when Chad put a hand on her quickly raising arm.

"You dont have to do that, Im sure its nothing anyway." Chad, good old innocent and niave Chad. He'd listen to your problems until you were blue, he'd hug you until you were still and he would stop you before you do something foolish. But to Midori, this was anything from foolish.

"But I want to show you" The way she had said every single world, every single letter, every single syllable, made Chad's inner being quake, and he liked it.

Midori looked at Chad, awaiting his approval or denial, and seeing as he took his hand off her arm, she took that as a sign to continue.

Raising her arms again she took off the shirt, showing Chad her black lace bra, and the two words written on her breasts.

Chad stared in astonishment, and suddenly he could feel a need begin to build all over his body, but centering in his lower regions.

Midori gave an evil and sultry smirk, she liked his reation, so she leaned up again and gave Chad a kiss on the lips, accept this time Chad kissed her back, licking at her lips, as she complied, opening her mouth for his exploration. Soon she could feel a throaty moan suddenly burst from god knows where, and Chad began to smile silently.

As they came down from the subtle high from their shared kiss, Chad took a look at her breasts to read what had been writen on them while she was asleep.

_Clean me_

Something Chad had seen many times on cars that needed to be washed, but never on a human.

Midori took a short strand of her hand into her index finger and twirled it absentmindedly, under his eyes, she felt like she was being silently graded by this man in front of her, then she suddenly got another burst of adreneline.

"Well, what are you gonna do about this?" She asked, chewing on the left side of her bottom lip, never taking her eyes off of Chads gaze.

"I guess Im going to have to clean it huh?" Chad's mind began to fog.

"Think of it as a personal chore." Midori chuckled huskily into his ear as he bent down toward the sink to grab a face cloth, but Midori put her hand on his, making him drop the half soaked cloth.

"No no, that just wont do" Midori flashed a million dollar smile. It was evil, but she loved it, and so did he.

"What did you have in mind?" Chad asked, gaining his steam aswell, as he took a step toward her, making her back up into the door of the bathroom, as it finally closed.

"I think you know what I had in mind" And before she could think, this man had taken her hands above her head with one hand, and began to kiss from her neck to her jaw, jaw to her coller bone, coller bone to her chest and finally chest to her breasts, licking and sucking at her flesh like it was a sugary treat. Soon Midori's knees became weak as she could feel herself reaching the floor, Chad put what little space they still had between them, behind them, closing the gap completely, as he placed a knee for her to rest on.

Soon the marker was rubbed off, but neither one of them cared. This was like Heaven, and neither one of them had plans to leave this place any time soon.

Soon Midori's hands became less idle, as they reached out to touch Chads exposed chest, one of his many manly qualities, that Midori just loved about this man. She loved everything about him, and hell you know what they say about big feet and big hands...

Clouded eyes met when Midori brought Chads face up from her bussom, placing a chaste kiss on his slighly marker-ed lips, if there was such a word.

Soon passion exploded as she began her trail down Chads chest with her hands, her fingers circling over his abdomin muscles, as they clenched under her velvet touch.

Taking liberty to stop by his biscepts she traced her tounge over every part her hands had wandered, circling her tounge around his nipple down his hard stomache and was entranced around his treasure trail. Yumichika could say all he wanted Chad was real beauty.

This was the moment of no return for either one of them.

Chad looked down in a semi-pleading motion, as Midori just flashed one of her smiles. Chad knew this was where it would end if it had to, but a major part of him wished they would continue.

"Are you sure, Midori?" Chads usual low tone seemed to be replaced with a foriegn one, one that only Midori had ever heard, one that he knew, drove her insane. Although they had never actually had sex, they would ususally get to this point and it would be the end of it, tonight however was not the case.

Pulling down his pj paints with her teeth, she looked up at Chad, she knew he never wore anything underneath his sleep pants, and personally, she liked it that way.

A wave of shock hit Midori like a ton of bricks, and it showed in her widened eyes, as Chad simply smirked, he never talked much anyway.

_Its huge! I thought big feet and big hands were just a myth, but he lives up to this... tall tale._

Not showing much more than an inch of any other emotion but admiration on her face, she began her torture.

As she licked the tip of his manhood, licking off the little drop of clear liquid that had pulled itself there, she felt herself become almost addicted.

Doing this light licking two more times, she began to flick her tounge over the small hole that pulsated against her tounge, then she went to the base and began to lap at the underside of him, all the way back to the head again, repeating the motion, accept on the last time she dragged her lower teeth, lightly, up his shaft. Then finally taking all of him into her mouth, as she made a slow rhythm, her head bobing like she had done this a thousand times before, when in reality this was only a second time.

Chad never really spoke much, but upon hearing his grunt she had motivation.

Now sucking soly on his tip, not hard enough to hurt, but not too lightly neither, as she did this masterfully, Chad moaned this time. He was about to grab her head to put his whole back into her mouth again when she got up and kissed him on the mouth again, giving him a little taste of himself.

Chad couldnt take much more of this, as she massaged his erection while nibbling on his ear lobe.

So he took her up in his arms, her legs latching against his thighs, as he laid her down to sit on the sink, he had to do something for her.

He unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor as he managed a smile at Midori, she wanst endowed like a certain vice-captain he knew, but she was more than enough for him.

Grabbing her back, making circles on the dimples of hre lower back, he licked up the side of her neck to her ear and whispered inaudibly, but it didnt matter what was being said, the breath on her neck was more than enough for her.

A moan escaped her lips, as her plump lips parted for a small smile, looking as Chad lowered his head onto her crevess, showing her C cups as much attention as he figured was needed, as he snaked his pink soft tounge down to her dark navy miniskirt hem.

She looked down as he looked up at her, with equally pleading eyes. She then rolled her head back and to the left side, eyes fogged over, her brain shutting down, but she didnt care.

Putting his big hands to use, he pulled it down, revealing a reserved looking black lace pair of panties, matching her bra.

He could smell her arrousal, and it just made him that much more eager to know what it tasted like.

He snagged a finger onto the thin fabric and pulled lightly, as she lifted her legs slightly, letting it fall to the floor, near where her bra lay, useless, disgarded and forgotten. If only her mother could see her now.

Before she could get an word in he had begun to leave a trail of saliva from her mid thigh up, and stopping just above her enterance. Before she could say anything to make him stop, he stroked her outer layer, before quickly brushing inward, toward her core, tasting her was better than any fight he had ever been in, any person he'd ever defended, any moral he'd ever protected. It was inticing.

Lightly suckling her arouding nub, he bit down, ever so lightly, onto it, then licked it again, as if to say sorry, then repeating the process. He was getting too hot for his own good. She was getting close, he just knew it.

He plunged his tounge into her, as deep as he could, as she wrapped her legs around his head, massaging his scalp, and thrashing his hair with her hands, as she began to buck against him.

Just as she was about to scream into oblivion, Chad got up off the ground, and looked at her as she grunted in disatisfaction. Was he just going to leave her like this? Well she did leave him like that aswell hadnt she?

"I.. uhh, didnt b-bring, any uhh thing.. with me " Chad studdered and stumbled over his words, trying to chose them carefully, in hopes that Midori would get what he was hinting at.

"Come with me" Midori took Chads hand, and led him out of the bathroom, completely nude, toward her aunts bedroom, kicking the door shut, and locking it with expertice, never taking their eyes off one another.

Want was there, admiration was clear and above all else, need was festering deep withing each of them, and it needed to find a release of some sort.

Throwing Chad onto the bed, Midori stradled Chads hips, as she bent down to kiss his awaiting lips, then moved onto his forehead, then his cheek bones, to his nose and chin.

"I love you Chad, you know that ?" Chad seemed to give an akward smile, it was rare, but every time he smilied it was as if God brought a new born into the world.

"Best thing I've heard all my life" Chad spoke, through a stunning smile that could melt even Toushirou-Taicho's bankai.

Chad rolled her off him as she silently agreed to switch places with this man, her man.

Leaning toward the left, into the lamp table's drawer, she took out a little silver packet, handing it to Chad, who opened it, and after having to read the directions on the back to be sure, he slid it onto himself as he simply looked down at his lover, his life, her.

"Are you rea-" Chad was cut off when he felt lips on his once more.

"I've never been more ready for anything" Midori was speaking soley out of need, this was primal now.

Chad eased himself into Midori, and got half way in when he felt something... a barrier.

"Just do it, please" Midori pleaded. After a moment of compassion passed Chad nodded.

With a sudden jolt, and a fast gasp from Midori, Chad had broken the barrier inside her. He kissed away her two tears that had formed in each eye, and kissed her lips, as he stayed in that position for her to get more comfortable.

After adjusting herself to him he began to move a little faster, keeping a steady pace, as he could hear a Barry White soundtrack in the background.

Chad smirked as he heard his lover beneath him wretch and erth under him, her pants and moans were more than enough for him, and it made him happy to know she was enjoying this.

She began to buck against his own movement, and she was making her own time, in sync with him, hitting every time he did aswell, matching his pace with her own.

"Please,.. uh.. C-Ch- Oh my .. Chad .. CHAD!". Chad felt her walls tighten around himself as he felt her ecstasy wash over him like waves of the finest wines.

She locked her legs around his waist as he gave two more thrusts as he groaned out loud when he felt himself lose himself and he came into the latex sheath.

After a moment, he pulled out of her and rolled off to the side, pulling her into his body. Her own seemed to mold into his perfectly, and it liked it that way.

Soon sleep took over them as Chad held onto her, a smile on his face the whole night through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mirodi im home!" Midori's aunt walked into her home, announcing her arival. Her son quick to jump into his mothers arms.

"Where is Midori, Takishin?" She leaned down to kiss her sons cheek.

"Her and Chad are sleeping in your room, they havent woken up." Her son then left her arms to go straight to the tv that was still on from the night before.

_Thats interesting, all the years Ive known my little neice, she'd always been a morning person, always the first awake._

Rounding the corner, and down the hall she used her key on her bedroom door, something she hadnt had to do since her son locked himself in their in a fit of childish angst a year ago.

The sight that greeted her was anything more than the usual cheery Midori morning person.

"What do you think you DOING IN MY BED?!" Chad awoke, and for the first time in the years Midori and he had been together, she'd seen fear in his eyes.

"Uh.. chores?" Midori answered up, rolling out of bed to find her clothes, which were still in the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im getting better at these, ne? Please review if you liked it, its my first lemon

Ja ne!


End file.
